bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yahweh
Finally Awsome job Ten. I was waiting for someone ti actually make God on here. And you're right, if Satan is ok, then so is God. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Glad to know you're happy with it. ^^ I'm happy for creating it. The Bleach universe needs God. Specially with all these 'god-pretender' characters walking around. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh me oh my God is truth eh? Can't say I don't like it. And this answers my question as to why anyone would make an army to destroy the Soul Society. I kinda look forward to seeing the finish article--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Aha! ^^ Yep, he's the whole reason behind Raian's army to fight Soul Society. I'll be working on him all week to reveal the exact reasons. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) While I normally don't like people inserting real life religions as canon into a non-religious series, this is well done. I particularly like how you made him less one-dimensional than many versions of God, in that he creates things to shame his followers and keep them humble, and the description of his love. It makes him more interesting than simply "he is perfectly kind and good, and never does anything that makes people feel bad." --The Raven Master 04:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Pan. That is a good piece of criticism. I tried to stick as close to the Bible as possible when describing his personality. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm Panth? "He is perfectly kind and good, and never does anything that makes people feel bad." Not sure how well I understand, but I recall God opening a crack in the Earth, where He sent like 5 or so people tumbling into it since they stole gold or something from His temple or the Arc of the Covenant or something. God can be ruthless!--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: You think that is ruthless? Check out the whole book of Revelation. Panth was merely referring to the buttered up version that people like to sell now days. The truth is, God is a God of love and mercy, but he also will not tolerate sin and will punish it. That's something not a whole lot of people will say because it offends others. Well...you have to offend some people to get the truth out. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::True. And the very thought of the book of Revelations sends me into a panic. I'm seriously thinking the events listed are gonna happen soon, since I've seen footage of people marking themselves with the triple 6.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I wasn't saying God in the Bible never harmed others, but if you go up to someone not versed in religion and ask them to describe God, they would probably tell you something along those lines. --The Raven Master 05:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, alright--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC)